West Line
|image1 = W02 Bazaar new.png |caption1 = new Bazaar station platforms |type = Commuter rail |operator = Rail Transit Network |colour_code = |stations = 8 |tracks = *Double track (RT Central – Skeletor) *Single track (Skeletor – Stronghold 3) |travel_orientation = Right-hand travel |termini = *RT Central *Stronghold 3 |interchanges = *RT Central: ** North Line ** South Line ** East Line ** Loop Line ** Airport Express Line ** UC Subway *RTN: ** Outer Line |through_services = * East Line }} The West Line is the fourth line under RT. It was originally built to link the city to Pajarojuares Pyramid (formerly MOTURK48 Pyramid) . Through the route approved by Hans_Krebs, the line is exempted from the building restriction on Athyras and is able to pursue a more direct route. This however calls for a third of the line being underground, where various problems arose during construction. The line interchanges with the subway on Bazaar Station. All stretches of the original line was built by Molster. Plans are being made in order to extend the West line to the Pierre Poutine International Airport, and possibly beyond. Stations History Planning for the West Line was carried out ca. 2014-2015 with the goal of reaching Pajarojuares Pyramid (formerly MOTURK49) towards the west. Problems arose regarding building restriction on Athyras. The route suggested by Molster involved tracks running along the northern edges of the city which continued on the coast to the pyramid. Hans_Krebs proposed running the line underground west through the built-up areas of both cities, emerging to the surface past Athyras' Historical District and continuing on the ground through the heart of the planned Athyras expansion. Having a more direct route and permission to build through Athyras, Molster went ahead with Hans_Krebs' proposal. Major obstacles were encountered during construction because the underground areas along the route was built up with both UC Subway and Mailcart lines as well as redstone circuitry and underground rooms. A tunnel had to be built on the river bed until it passed the city border under the Wall, where construction works progressed smoothly all the way to the terminus. Some time later, the Skeletor Pyramid, removed during the clearing for Athyras, was rebuilt. It overlapped the line's alignemnt, which had to be realigned, but it also provided opportunity to build a new station. Later still, the last and most intact of the three strongholds was discovered northeast of the current line's terminus and the line was extended there as the new terminus, which remains true today. At some unknown time, Tryzub village was built at a point on the line between Pajarojuares and the stronghold terminus, and a station was built by the village owner. RTN custodian at this time RDPIsOnCrack planned to extend the line to his Pierre Poutine International Airport but this plan was never executed. In late-2018, in tandem with kimilil's general upgrading of the whole RTN network, the West Line was slated for upgrade from the tunnel portal out of Athyras historic district to the terminus. Progress was slow and intermittent and set back with several revisions due to similar upgrade on nearby DJT Turnpike by NerdieSanders. On 14 May 2019 there is a push where where in 2 days the entirety of the planned alignment was upgraded by kimilil and KrebsLovesFiesh, and even went beyond that with the upgrade of the West Line's portion of Bazaar Station. A train depot began construction on 20 June 2019 just down from Skeletor Station. It would be the first proper depot of RTN and would serve the East and West Lines (it should be reminded that the two lines are continuous). Gallery W03 Hospital exterior.png|Hospital station exterior W03 Hospital mezzanine.png|Hospital station interior W03 Hospital platforms.png|Hospital station platforms, now underground West Line Industrial bend.png W04 Industrial entrance.png|new Industrial station W05-W06 mess.png Category:Rail Transit Network